SALVAME
by lizzy-86
Summary: un accidente hace que se aleje por 2 años y una cancion removera viejos recuerdos para que vuelvan a estar juntos...ES UN T&E DEJEN REVIEWS...UNICO CAP


**SALVAME **

**By **

**lizzy-86**

**DISCLAIMER:LOS PERSONAJES DE CCS NO ME PERTENECEN LE PERTENECEN A CLAMP**

* * *

El se había marchado ya hace 2 años … 2 años en los que espero su regreso ….2 años que se hicieron eternos y la cuenta de esos dias seguia , platicaba con el a travez de la intrnet pero muy poco ya no como antes ,habian sido novios tiempo atrás antes del accidente y el corazón de ella se partio cuando el decidio regresasr al inglaterra con sus padres…

**$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$flash back$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$**

Tommy estuviste genial-se miraba a una joven cabellos castaños correr tras acabar un festival-

Grasias sakura pero el coro realmente me ayudo mucho si ellas no soy nada-le decia modestamente la joven ojos amtistas-

Amor nos vamos tenemos que celebrar –llegaba por detrás y la abrazaba por el cuello un joven de ojos azules y cabello negro azulado, piel blanca y con al estatura de 1.80 muy apuesto (yo lo kiero para mi ))

Y que es lo que celebramos hoy no cumplimos eriol-le decia la amatista con ceño interrogante-

Pues vamos a celebrar que tengo a la novia mas hermosa y talentosa del mundo-le decia mientras le depositaba un beso rapido en sus labios-

Yo no diria que es la mas hermosa –decía mientras abrazaba a la castaña-pero la mas talentosa si en eso si estoy de acuerdo contigo amigo-sonreia-

Sahoran , en donde andabas-pregunto la castaña a su novio-

Asiendo planes, mas bien arregando algo que se le olvido a eriol , nos vamos?-pregunto el ambarino-

Que se te olvido amor?-pregunto la amtista-

Sorpresa es sorpresa-le respondio-vamonos porque si no no llegaremos-

Subieron al auto los 4 eriol manejaba, iban bien respecto a su velocidad,iban platicando muy animadamente…

Cuidado eriol-grito tomoyo-

Eriol trato de evitar el golpe pero fue inútil el otro carro los impacto y después se impactaron contra una pared todos quedaron inconcientes minutos después llego la ambulancia y se llevo a los 4 jovenes al hospital de inmediato

Aquí ayame cetral llevo 4 heridos , 1 de gravedad repito 4 heridos 1 de gravedad

La ambulancia llego en minutos al hospital e internaron de inmediato a los 4 ,buscaron entre las pertenencias de los jovenes y llamaron a sus familiares en menos de 20 minutos ya estaban ahí

Buenas noches señorita kinomoto sakura porfavor soy familiar-decia un joven de cabello oscuro y ojos color café-

Permitame señor-le contesto la enfermera-

Que espere no ve que tuvo un accidente-le contesto un poco alterado-

Calma touya o conseguiras nada alterandote-le dijo un joven de cabellos plateados y ojos color miel-

Yukito como quieres que me calme si mi hermana esta ahí y la tuya también no sabes porque chocaron y…-se callo cuando el joven solo sonrio-

Touya tomoyo es mi hermana y la quiero mucho pero alterarme no ara que ella se recupere por eso trato de calmarme-le contesto-

esta bien-contesto resignado-me calmare

Señorita daudoji, hiraguizawa,li, kinomoto sufrieron un accidente automovilístico me podria decir como estan-le dijo amablemente yukito-

Si aquí estan -le dijo la enfermera-

Y como estan-intervino el moreno-

No puedo informarles eso disculpen

Como que no puede que no ve que es mi hermana la que esta ahí adentro

Lo siento señor yo… mire ahí viene la doctor que los atendiol-les informo la enfermera y voltearon los 2 jovenes-

Buenas noches alguna novedad naoko-pregunto una hermosa joven de cabello rojizo y ojos color miel-

Los señores preguntan por los jovenes recien llegados

Ahh –volteo a verlos-buenas noches señores

Buenas noches-respondieron al mismo tiempo –

Que me dice de los jóvenes señorita-dijo al fin el moreno-

3 de ellos ya estan bien solo golpes nada grave pero uno de ellos esta en estado de coma-dijo de manero un poco fria-

Que! Quien es digame es alguna de las señoritas?-dijo touya-

No es uno de los jovenes-respondio-

Y porque esta asi –por fin intervino yukito-

Un golpe en la cabeza hizo que entrara en ese estado-respondio-

Podemos ver a los muchachos-dijo yukito-

Si acompañenme

Asi la siguieron y miraron a sakura,tomoyo y a sahoran sentados, cuando tomoyo miro a su hermano mayor corrio y lo abazo llorando

Hermano… nosotros … estabamos…-cuando yukito la callo-

Shhh, ya sabemos que paso chocaron pero porque paso-le pregunto dulcemente-

Ibamos rumbo a una sorpresa que nos prepararon sahoran y eriol a sakura y a mi después del festival, ibamos bien no nos exedimnos de velocidad en un alto cuando avanzamos un carro nos impacto y después de ahí desperte aquí en el hospital pregunte por los chicos y me dijieron que estaba bien después mire entrar a sakura y sahoran pero eriol nunca entro ya pregnte por el pero no me quieren decir nada… porque Auki porque que le paso dime…-decia la joven mientras mas lagrimas se asomaban por sus ojos-

Tomoyo chicos tienen que ser fuertes

Porque-dijo tomoyo mirandolo alos ojos sakura y sahoran estaban atentos alo que yukito les hiba a decir-

eriol sufrio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza esta en coma –dijo yukito sabiendo que esto le partiría el corazon a su hermana-

Que… eriol …no –decia llorando y abrazandose a su hermano-

Quien te dijo eso-le pregunto sahoran-

La doctora-le contesto yukito-

Y en donde esta

Aquí estoy , que se les ofrece-pregunto la joven-

Señorita porfavor diganos como esta nuestro amigo-preguntaba sakura con lagrimas en sus ojos-

Señorita su amigo esta en coma por el fuerte golpe que sufrio en el impacto del choque

Y cuanto tiempo puede estar asi-pregunto sahoran-

Cada pasiente es distinto puden ser horas ,dias o años –dijo un poco triste al ver como estaban los jovenes-

No, como puede ser esto posible digame que no es cierto que el esta bien-deia tomoyo alterada-

Calma tomoyo, no vas a arreglar nada poniendote asi-le decia yukito tratandola de consolar-

Puedo verlo-le miraba suplicante la amatista a la doctora-

Si acompañame, ustedes tambien-dijo sonriendole a la amaista-

La siguieron y entraron al un lugar que decia terapia intensiva, después habia un pasillo grande y habia un gran cristal con persianas la doctora se puso una serie de gorrita , bata y cubreboca azul

Esperen aquí –les dijo mientras entraba a un habitación-

De repente las persianas se comenzarona a abrir ahí miraron a travez de un cristal a eriol conectado a unos aparatos, postrado en la cama dormido,tomoyo no fue la unica que rompió en llanto sakura tambien, tomoyo no podía creer que el estuviera así como muerto conectado a esos aparatos

Minutos después la doctora cerro las persianas y salio de la habitación

No puedo dejarlas a estas horas abiertas de hecho no puedo abrirlas pero e hecho una excepción por ustedes, estaran abiertas mañana de 7 de la mañana a 10 de la noche –sonrio- y si se portan bien alomejor y pueden pasar a verlo pero seran escasos minutos no pueden estar mucho tiempo con el-les dijo-

Y que es lo que recomienda que hagamos ahorita doctora que nombre nos dio-dijo touya-

No se los dije soy kaho misuki , les recomiendo que se vallana sus casas ya mañana si quieren pueden estar aquí todo el dia-sonrio-

Bueno entonces vamonos –dijo yukito-tomoyo no me mires asi se que quieres estar con el pero no podras entrar a verlo mañana alomejor y lo ves , tienes que descansar

Esta bien –dijo resignada la joven-

Afuera del hospital…

nos vemos en el hospital?-pregunto la castaña-

Si y tu sahoran vendras-pregunto la amatista-

Claro es mi amigo vendre a ver si despierta-

Hasta mañana tomoyo –dijo despidiendose la castaña-

Hasta mañana sakura, sahoran-respondio tomoyo-

Buenas noches tomoyo-finalizo el ambarino subio al coche de los kinomoto-

Se despidieron los primos mayores y se subieron a sus respectivos coches, en el trayecto del hospital a la casa de los daudoji no articularon palabra y tomoyo se quedo dormida,yukito no quiso despertarla y la cargo y subio a su habitación

Al dia siguiente tomoyo se desperto tempranisimo se baño y cambio, se puso unos pants, uhna blusa y sus tenis , se amarro el cabello en una cola de caballo y no se maquillo,agarro su bolsa y bajo a desayunar algo rápido,agarro las llaves de su coche , y se fue rumbo al hospital, llego a las 6:30 y entro al hospital se sentó en la sala de espera y espero a sakura y sahoran…

Al fin llegaron-dijo parandose y dedicándoles una triste sonrisa-

Es muy temprano tommy son las 6:45 quedamos s las 7 no?-respondio sakura-

Si esque no me fije disculpen

Pasaron al area de terapia intensiva…y ahí lo vieron igual que la noche anterior palido,dormido y con esos aparatos,no pasaron a verlo hasta la hora de la comida la primera en entrar fue tomoyo

Eriol, amor despierta te perderás las vacaciones no podremos ir a la playa como habiamos planeado –le decia llorando pero era inútil que le hablara el no despertaba después de que saliera tomoyo entro sakura y por ultimo sahoran-

Asi pasaron 4 semanas en las que tomoyo estaba dia con dia a su lado la doctora habia permitido que tomoyo estubiera con el casi todo el dia, ella le habia recomendado a tomoyo que le trajera la musica que escuchaba y que le hablara de ellos de sus amigos para que el despertara y asi lo hacia…hasta que un dia

Hola eriol aquí estoy otra vez y no me voy a cansar de hablarte despierta –le decia con dulce voz, y poco a poco los ojos de eriol fueron abriendose hasta quedar completamente abiertos tomoyo se emociono mucho y empezo a llorar-eriol despertaste por fin –decia entre sollozo y sollozo y le dio un beso en la frente-

Quien…. Quien eres tu…-le habia hablado por fin el joven que estaba un poco sorprendido-

Como que quien soy no juegues soy tomoyo –le decia la joven limpiandoce las lagrimas-

Disculpa pero no te conosco… yo no…que hago aquí-dijo confundido y entrecerrando un poco los ojos-

Tuvimos un accidente estabas en coma y despertaste…disculpa…pero necesito hablarle a la doctora…compermiso-salio casi corriendo de la habitación y llorando afuera estaban sakura y sahoran-

Que te pasa tomoyo porque lloras-pregunto sakura un poco preocupada-

Eriol… eriol… desperto-dijo mientras mas lagrimas salian de sus ojos , puso su mano en sus labios-

Y que te dijo-pregunto sahoran impaciente-

No me conoce-dijo tomoyo mientras abrazaba a sakura en ese momento llego la doctora kaho-

Tomoyo que te pasa porque lloras-pregunto preocupada-

Eriol desperto y no me recuerda

Que como que no recuerda-dijo entrando a la habitación seguida por los 3 jovenes-

Buenas tardes eriol soy la doctora kaho misuki y te e atendido por este ultimo mes-dijo sonriendole-

Mucho gusto doctora, pero que hacen ellos aquí-dijo señalando a los 3 jovenes-

Ahh ellos son tus amigos con ellos tuviste el accidente pero ellos no sufrieron tantas lesiones como tu-finalizo la doctora-

Mis…amigos-tenia cara como de que enserio-ahhh-se tocola cabeza-

Que pasa eriol pregunto tomoyopreocupada-

Eriol no seas tonto Eriol Eriol Callate sahoran o le dire a sakural Eriol

-eriol miro una serie de imágenes en donde recordaba a sahoran lo miraba junto a el –

A ti te conoso o creo conocerte

Enserio haber como me llamo –le pregunto-

Sahoran y tambien yo dije algo de decirle a sakura pero a ella no la recorde solo su nombre-dijo tocandose la cabeza-

Si soy sahoran y ella es sakura mi novia y ella es tu…

Amiga soy su amiga tomoyo-lo interrumpio la amatista dando una falsa sonrisa-

Bueno chicos platiquen con el un poco pero no le digan nada de su pasado dejen que el recuerde-les dijo kaho saliendo de la habitación-

Asi por todo un mes visitabana a eriol sakura,sahoran y tomoyo que a esta ultima le partia el corazon que el no le recordase , y el se desesperaba porque no le decian casi nada de el. Estas 2 ultimas semanas vinieron sus padres y el decidio regresar a Inglaterra-

Que porque eriol-le preguntaba tomoyo triste-te hemos tratado mal

No tomoyo s solo que no se quien eres, si algun dia fuimos amigos de verdad si algun dia significaste algo impotante para mi, recuerdo muy pocas cosas hacerca de mi vida entiende quiero recuperarme y que mejor que mi casa,y porque demonios te tengo que dar explicaciones si no eres mi novia-esto le callo no como balde de agua fria sino la tubería completa a la amatista-

Bajo la vista-tienes razon eriol-lo miro a los ojos-nunca fui ni sere alguien importante para ti , mucho menos tu novia –le sonrio y sus ojos se empezaban a llenar de lagrimas-yo me voy para afuera para que les comuniques a tus padres tu decisión-salio de la habitación-

Cuando ella mostro esos ojos llenos de lagrimas el sintio ua punzada en su pecho pero no dio nada y asi eriol se fue a Inglaterra con sus padres, se despidio de sakura, sahoran y de tomoyo como amigos ya que los 3 lo fueron a despedir al aeropuerto…

Tomoyo lo abrazo-ojala y te recuperes –y le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue corriendo-

Pero que le pasa-pregunto eriol-

No le gustan las despedidas-dijo sahoran-

Bueno nos vemos sakura , sahoran ya tengo sus telefonos les comunicare si recuerdo algo-sonrio –

Ok adios eriol-sonrio sakura –

Bye-dijo sahoran-y ojala y no te arrepientas de lo que le dijiste a tomoyo-

Sahoran-sakura lo pellisco-

Porque lo dices-dijo eriol-

Ay por nada ya sabes como es el de bromista-dijo sakura con una gotita en la cabeza-

Asi eriol se dirijio a la puerta de abordaje …

**$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$fin del flashback$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$**

Sonrio tristemente al recordar a eriol hiraguizawa el ser que mas amaba y al darse cuenta que nunca lo veria ,estaba muy triste porque esto abria viejas heridas que aun no dejaban de doler y para colmo pronto seria el festival de la ciudad y participaria junto con sakura y mei ling en una cancion que habia escrito algunos meses atrás y cuando escribio la cancion decidio que ella seria feliz si el lo era pero le era muy difícil continuar sin ninguna esperanza de que estarian juntos, sakura y mei ling sabían lo que verdaderamente pasaba con sus sentimientos porque eran sus mejores amigas, bueno en realidad lo sabian sahoran,yukito,touya, y kaho la novia de touya y asi todos trataban consolarla por lo de eriol y de animarla pero ella no queria salir no se sentía con ánimos de ver a otra gente... faltaba muy poco para que salieran de vacaciones eran 4 semanas de hecho el ultimo dia de clases era el festival de la ciudad faltaba…

Tomoyo sakura esta aquí con el joven sahoran para irse a al escuela-decia una la voz de su mama-

Si mama ya bajo-tomoyo acabo de arreglarse solo faltaba por ponerse brillo en sus labios, agarro su mochila y bajo-buenos dias-les dedico una de sus tantas sonrisas fingidas lo hacia tanto que ya le salian a la perfeccion-

Buenos dias tomoyo-dijieron sakura y sahoran al mismo tiempo-

Nos vamos-salieron los 3 jovenes de la mansión daudoji-

Caminaron hasta la escuela platicando y haciendo bromas cuando llegaron los 3 se sentaron en sus respectivos acientos sakura aun lado de la ventana atrás de ella sahoran y aun lado tomoyo estaban platicando hasta que comenzaron las clases cuando entro el maestro y tomoyo estaba sumida en sus pensamientos

Buenos dias jovenes hoy tenemos un nuevo compañero que viene de Inglaterra ya estuvo antes aquí pero se fue por problemas de salud su nombre es eriol hiraguizawa, sean buenos con el , adelante joven

Paso y observo a su nueva clase el estaba ahí porque su psicologo le dijo que tenia que volver para completar su tratamiento para tener una vida normal

Buenos dias mi nombre es eriol hiraguizawa espero y nos llevemos bien-sonrio-

Haber hiraguizawa en donde te sentaras, asi al lado de li, li levanta la mano-y asi sahoran levanto la mano, y eriol obserbaba a las personas de la fila algunas jovenes le sonreian y le miraban con interes , hasta que por fin un banco antes que el suyo estaba esa chica a la que habia mirado cuando desperto, ella estaba como ida y no se percato de que la obserbaban de hecho que el habia ingresado ahí, solo sonrio y se sento...pasaron las clases y tomoyo estaba mas distraída de lo normal, hasta sakura se dio cuenta

"Como puede ser posible que el vuelva como voy a reaccionar cuando lo mire"

Señorita daudoji

"que le voy a decir"

Tomoyo el maestro te habla-le susurro sakura y eriol estaba mas que divertido al ver esa esena-

Que …perdon… .dijo tomoyo un poco avergonzada-

que si puede pasar a resolver esta ecuación señorita-le dijo el maestro-

este si claro –se levanto y se dirigio al pizarron –

Tomoyo lo resolvera rapido es buena para las matematicas-le susurro sakura a eriol-

Enserio-no sabia porque pero le intresaba esa chica-

Esta es la ecuación –escribio el maestro en el pizarron-tome-le dio el marcador-

Tomoyo resolvio el problema en menos de 1 minuto,sonrio y le entrego el plumon al maestro

Excelente señorita daudoji como siempre-sonrio el maestro-

Tomoyo se dirigio a su asiento y miro a sakura y le sonrio y sakura le dijo moviendo sus labios que buena eres y tomoyo le respondio grasias y le sonrio de verdad esto derritio a eriol esa chica le hacia sentir cosas de la noche a la mañana tomoyo se sento sin notar la presencia del chico y esto extraño a sakura y a sahoran…

Muy bien jovenes nos vemos la siguiente en la proxima clase de tarea los ejercicios de la pagina 79-salio el maestro del aula y les tocaba descanso de 40 minutos-

Ay no tarea de matematicas nooooo porque no les entendi muy bien que tal si nos reunimos para hacer la tarea-sugirio sakura-

Me parece bien –dijo sahoran-

Que opinas tomoyo-le pregunto la esmeralda-

Pues que ya los tengo resueltos sakura, disculpame-dijo al ver la cara de desilusión de su amiga-pero si quieres nos juntamos te ayudoa hacerlos y te los explico te parece-le sonrio-

Claro que si y tu eriol quieres venir a mi casa

Claro sakura –le respondio eriol-

Tomoyo solo brio sus grandes ojos amatistas y no sabia que hacer

Bueno si no molesta a tommy que valla-dijo esto sin pensar-

Asi es como la llamaba tommy habi arecorddo quien era ella? Se preguntaba tomoyo, no queria voltear a verlo…

Claro que no eriol-volteo a verlo-en lo absoluto

Entonces ya quedamos en casa de Saura a las 3 les parece-les dijo eriol-

Perfecto-respondieron los 3-

Oyes eriol y como vas con tu tratamiento-le pregunto el ambarino-

Mira la verdad es que ya casi estoy rehabilitado jejeje-sonrio-solo necesito acomodar algunas cosas y ya estare como siemrpe tuve que estar-

Ok bueno tus padres hablaron con nosotros y nos dijieron que ya podiamos decirte cosas que tu preguntaras –dijo sakura-

Ahh ok que bueno saberlo porque necesito saber si yo tuve una novia o alguien especial para mi que era blanca-les cuestiono a los 3-

Como no recuerdas su rostro?-le pregunto sahoran-

No muy bien mira solo recuerdo unas manos blancas a las que beso, tambien que las entrelazo con las mias,después miro en un jardin un cabello negro pero no miro que tan largo lo tiene porque se lo paso por el hombro, después me miro besandola pero no le miro el rostro y le digo que la quiero pero nunca digo su nombre asi que no se de quien se trata, ustedes saben quien es-les sonrió-

Tomoyo les miraba suplicantes para que no le dijieran que ella era

No sabesmo quien es esa chica eriol la as de haber conocido ants d evenir para japon-le respondio sahoran-

Ohhh bueno nimodo …-iba a preguntar algo mas cuando a tomoyo se le calleron unas hojas y eriol cortésmente se las recogio pero sintio curiosisdad y las leyo- amor es la palabra que me cuesta olvidar ….muy bonito tomoyo a la persona que le ecribiste este poema la debes querer mucho-sonrio-

Asi es la compuce para una persona a quien amo pero no es un poema es una cancion que la cantare con la ayuda de sakura y mei el dia del festival-dijo agarrando las hojas y sentandose de nuevo-

Ahh ok-no sabia porque pero eso que le dijo no le habia agradado para nada-

Pasaban los dias y el gran dia de el festival se acercaba eriol cada vez recordaba mas y mas por los lugares que visitaban o simplemente por las cosas que decían pero no se acordaba de tomoyo …

Valla tomoyo los ensayos estan muy bien creo que si estaremos listas para la semana que viene sera nuestro debut –decia con estrellitas en los ojos-

Jejej ay mei no es para tanto-decia tomoyo con una gotita-

Es verdad es solo una presentacion mei-imitaba la exprecion de tomoyo-

De que hablan-decia entrando al salon de musica seguido por eriol-

De la presentacion que tendremos en una semana en el festival de tomoda-le respondio sakura-

Y que es lo que aran-pregunto eriol-

Cantaremos la cancion que leiste el otro dia en el salon-le contesto tomoyo-

Ahhhhhh ok y cuando van a ensayar

Acabamos de ensayar y ensayaremos mañana-le dijo mei ling-

Y podemos escucharlas-pregunto sahoran-

No disculpame sahoran pero no porque va a ser una sorpresa-le contesto tomoyo –

Bueno entonces no svemos chicas –dijo sahoran sin estar muy de acuerdo con lo que le contestaron-

Al fin el dia tan esperado llego tanto para las chicas como para eriol y sahoran que estaban muy intrigados por la participación de las chicas pasaron por sakura y por mei ling primero y por ultimo por tomoyo que iba saliendo con yukito.

Hola chicos disculpen pero me ire con yuki esque tengo que llevar el vestuario de sakura y mei qaparte el mio y varias cosas que necesito y pues las llevaremos en el carro de yuki –sonrio –disculpen pero me tengo que ir porque todavía nos tenemos que llegar y cambiarnos no podemos salir en fachas –sonrio y se despidio-

Quieres uqe te ayudemos en algo?-le pregunto sahoran-

Pues aquí no seria en el festival a bajar las cosa spara el camerino y asi poder cambiarnos rapido-sonrio d enuevo y se dirigio al autod e yukito subio en el y se dirigieon rumbo a donde participarian-

Por fin haber sakura tu vestuario, mei el tuyo este es el mio –lo puso encima del capacete del carro-haber saho ayudame con este maletin cuidado que trae maquillaje, eriol toma esto son los zapatos de cada una ahora si vamos,-tomo su vestuario- hermano te vere cuando salga a acena ahh y cuida lugares para eriol y sahoran

Esta bien bye-se despidio –

-Entraron al camerino y la primera en cambiarse fue sakura traia un capri de color blanco, una blusa top de color rosa, un cinto ,y zapatos altos del mismo color, el cabello ya se lo habia arreglado uelto con las puntas hacia fuera, el maquillaje era del mismo color de su ropa nada obstentoso, después fue mei ling que mientras se cambiaba tomoyo le retocaba el maquillaje a sakura momentos después salio mei con una blusa top negra que decia princesa con letras plateadas una falada desvastillada de mezclilla y un cinto y zapaos altos plateados maquilaje del mismo color de su blusa y el cabello con rulos, tomoyo le puso algunos accesorios a ella y sakura de acuerdo con su vestuario y por ultimo se cambio ella se puso un pantalón de mezclilla color celeste(tipo britney) con una blusa top color turquesa,zapatos plateados(sandalias altas) maquillaje, accesorios y del mismo color que su blusa, el cinto era plateado, el cabello se lo habia planchado asi que solo cai como una gran cascada de ebano(dios santo que imaginación tengo jejeje) –

bueno chicos ya se pueden ir en unos momentos salimos a acena asi que porfavor vallanse a sentar- los 2 obedecieron ya que no tuvieron tiempo de raccionar estaban en realida embobados con las 2 chicas-bueno solo dejenme ponerme brillitos en el cuerpoy ya –mei y sakura se miraron una a lastra no sabian a que s ereferia hasta que vieron que tomoyo saco un frasquito con unos polvitos de color cobre y empezo a soplar y se los espacio por tod el abdomen y los brazos-quieren?-pregunto la joven-

No grasias tommy asi estamos bien-respondio mei ling-

Bueno-respondio tomoyo-

Señoritas a esena.-dijo uno de los encargados tocando lapuerta-

Ya vamos-respondio sakura y salieron las 3 del camerino y se subieron al escenario que tenia las luces apagadas empezo a sonar lamelodia y se prendio una luz azul blancosa que iluminaba a tomoyo solamente ella tenia los ojos cerrados y era obserbada por todos cuando empoezo a cantar(nota lo que esta en negrita es lo que piensa o mira eriol mientras canta el párrafo de abajo)

_**"que es esto porque esta todo esto en mi cabeza"**_

_extrañarte es mi necesidad _

_vivo en la desesperanza _

_desde que tu ya no vuelves mas_

_**"eriol te quiero"-**_miraba a tomoyo agarrada de su mano-

_sobrevivo por pura ansiedad _

_con el nudo en la garganta _

_y esque no te dejo de pensar _

_poco a poco el corazon _

_va perdiendo la fe...perdiendo la voz_

las luces se encendieron y sakura y mei estaba detrás de ellas haciendole el coro

_**"eriol estas seguro que te quedaras conmigo"  
"si tomoyo ,te quiero y mis padres lo tienen que entender"  
"te amo"  
"yo tambien amor"**_

_salvame del olvido...salvame de la soledad _

_salvame del hastio...estoy hecha a tu voluntad _

_salvame del olvido...salvame de la oscuridad _

_salvame del hastio...no me dejes caer jamas_

_**"Amor nos vamos tenemos que celebrar"  
"Y que es lo que celebramos hoy no cumplimos eriol"  
"Pues vamos a celebrar que tengo a la novia mas hermosa y talentosa del mundo"**_

_me propongo tanto continuar _

_pero amor es la palabra _

_que me cuesta a veces olvidar_

muchas imágenes salian de la cabeza de eriol mientras escuchaba cantar a tomoyo después se acordo la noche del accidente

_sobrevivo por pura ansiedad..._

_con el nudo en la garganta _

_y esque no te dejo de pensar _

_poco a poco el corazon va perdiendo la fe..._

_perdiendo la voz_

lagrimnas caian de los ojos de eriol al recordar esto ahora ya sabia porque tomoyo estaba llorando el dia que desperto y porque sahoran le dijo que ojalay no se arrepiniera de las palabras que le decia a tomoyo

_salvame del olvido...salvame de la soledad _

_salvame del hastio...estoy hecha a tu voluntad _

_salvame del olvido...salvame de la oscuridad _

_salvame del hastio...no me dejes caer jamas_

seguia recordando pero puso mas atención a la musica ya que ahora ya sabia que tomoyo le dedicaba esa cancion a el sahoran lo miro y s epreocupo por el

te encuentras bien?  
sonrio –mas que nunca sahoran ya lo recuerdo todo enserio-pregunto atonito-  
si pero ahora deja que acabe de escuchar a tommy

_salvame del olvido...salvame de la soledad _

_salvame del hastio...estoy hecha a tu voluntad _

_salvame del olvido...salvame de la oscuridad _

_salvame del hastio...no me dejes caer jamas_

_salvame del olvido... salvame del hastio... salvame del olvido..._

Asi acabo la cancion y tomoyo y las chicas agradcieron al publico ,después se fueron al camerino y tomoyo se cambio los zapatos y se puso unas sandalias plateadas de piso muy bonitas recogieron las cosas y se fueron a guardar las coss en el carro de yukito y ahí fe en donde las alcanzaron eriol, sahoran y daniel este ultimo era el novio de mei ling

Chicas aquí estamos –dijo Daniel-

Vamos a celebrar-dijo sahoran-

Celebrar que sahoran-pregunto tomoyo-

Pues que cantaron muy bien-respondio eriol-

Vamos –dijo sakura abrazando a su novio-

Se dirigieron a la playa y cada quien se alejo con su pareja dejandoa eriol y tomoyo a solas…

Bonita noche no tommy-dijo eriol sonriendole-

Este si esta bonita-le respondio y bajando la vista-

Oyes adonde vas-le pregunto al ver que ella avanzaba un poco-

A sentarme en la arena cerca del mar –le respondio mientras se sentaba y se quitaba los zapatos-

Bueno me puedo sentar-pregunto eriol-

Si-fue la unica respuesta de la amatista-

Oyes tommy..

No me digas tommy porfavor-le dijo mirandolo a los ojos-

Porque-le pregunto curioso siempre le habia gustado que le dijiera asi-

Porque me trae recuerdos de alguien al que ya no esta conmigo y que nunca regresara-le contesto mientras algunas lagrimas caian sobre su rostro eriol se sintio un poco culpable por lo que le estaba causando a tomoyo pero en algunos momentos se lo diria todo-

No llores tommy no me gusta verte asi y mejor dime sabes que estamos celebrando-le pregunta sonriendo-

Si que tuvimos una excelente participación en el fesival-le contesto miemntras se secaba las lagrimas-

No – se puso de pie y le tenfio la mano sonrio-

No entonces que-dandole la mano y parándose y mirandolo a los ojos-

Pues nada mas que tengo a la novia mas hermosa del mundo y que ademas supo guardar silencio al amor que me tenia mientras yo me recuperaba –dijo sonriedole mientras ella estaba en shok-

Que… dices…-preguntaba mientras lagrimas salian de sus ojos –

Si tomoyo me e recuperado y sabes porque-ella nego con la cabeza-al escucharte cantar y escuchar tu cancion los recuerdos regresaron-le limpiaba las lagrimas con sus manos-

Entonces tu me recuerdas-sonrio-

si pero shh no digas nada mas solo di que me disculpas por hacerte daño aunque yo no supiera, tu sufrias en silencio y eso no me lo perdono y mas porque sahoran me lo advirtió en el aeropuerto pero no hice caso y eso me saco por tonto –le dijo mientras la abrazaba-

Yo lo hice porque te amaba aun te amo y estaria dispuesta a sacrificar todo por ti incluso mi propio amor –le dijo mientras se miraban a los ojos-

Lo se tommy y por eso te amo –se fue acecandoa ella la distancia cada vez fue mas corta y sus labios se unieron primero su beso fue lindo, profundo y tierno lleno de amor ya que tenian 2 años sin probar los labios uno del otro pero después tomo mas intensidad y el beso se hizo mas fogoso(jejeje) hasta que sus cuerpos necesitaban aire se retiraron con pesar poco a poco y se miraron a los ojos, los ojos de ambos expresaban el gran amor que se tenían…-

Te amo eriol

Y yo a ti tommy

**Fin…**

**Notas de la autora…**

**_CANCION: SALVAME-RBD_**

**Por fin termine este fic que tenia 3 dias haciendolo por una causa o por otra no lo terminaba pero por fin lo acabe (no m,e maten por estar loca) ,ami me gusto noc a ustedes ahhh una cosa mas ya adelante tambien a los otros fics que estoy haciendo pronto subire el sig cap de angel rebelde la cancion que le pondre sera la de solo quedate en silencio de rbd para que se den una idea del cap(que creo q sera el ultimo) y el de nuestra historia, el de tomoyo y eriol todavía no me doy una idea clara que es lo que kiero pero no abandonare el fic asi que por mientras lena este y dejen reviews…besos**

**Lizzy-86**


End file.
